The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) through the 802.11 standard is in the process of implementing a new amendment (802.11aa) for improving video performance, even in the presence of overlapping access points (APs) and their associated clients known as Basic Service Sets (BSSs) without a central controller (for example in an apartment complex or suburban home environment). Video has very low Packet Loss Requirements (PLR), ranging from 0.5% to 0.001% depending on the codec, error concealment, and desired quality of the rendered video.
Video has a very low Packet Loss Requirements (PLR), for example presently ranging from 0.5% to 0.001% depending on the codec, error concealment and desired quality of the rendered video. Techniques such as Enhanced Distributed Channel Access (EDCA) and Request to Send/Clear to Send (RTS/CTS) can be employed to alleviate packet loss. These techniques, however, may not be able to consistently provide the PLR required for video for long periods of time (for example 30 minutes while watching a television show), especially in the presence of busy traffic also contending for the medium.